Gold Experience Requiem
Gold Experience Requiem ''', commonly shortened to '''GER, is the stand of Gio Brando, the main antagonist of The Crimson King. GER, being a requeim stand, has the nigh-unbeatable ability of "reset to zero," allowing him to nullify any actions. Personality GER is a sentient stand, capable of thinking on its own. It shows extreme loyalty to its user, and even expresses some of his personality traits, such as ruthlessness and a lack of mercy. GER's independent thought is part of what makes it so deadly, as it can notice things Gio doesn't and act when Gio cannot. Abilities Gold Experience Requiem is one of the most powerful and terrifying stands in the entire JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ''franchise, with the terrifying property of "reset to zero," as well as the life-giving ability it had when it was just Gold Experience. Life Creation While not largely explored in ''The Crimson King, GER has the ability to create life from non-living objects. If this lifeform is created from a part of a larger unit, it will seek to return to that unit. Furthermore, if one attacks these lifeforms, the damage will be dealt back to them instead. A practical application of this is that it can be used to heal wounds; if there is a gash in Gio's arm, all he has to do is fill the wound with a non-living object, and he can transform it into the flesh that was missing from his arm. In this case, however, it loses to damage reflection property. Reset to Zero Gold Experience Requiem's ultimate ability is the power to reset any action to "zero." This means that it can nullify any action in progress, and reset it and any consequences of it to before they were enacted, as if it had never happened at all. For instance, if someone were to attempt to punch Gio, GER could nullify that punch and set that person back to where they were before they made that movement. The application of this ability is very broad. In addition to making GER an impenetrable defensive stand, it also gives Gio the ability to do normally impossible things by setting the consequences to zero. For example, he coexists and interacts physically with Giorno Giovanna who wields The World, despite them being the same person from alternate worlds, by constantly resetting the merger/destruction process to zero. This ability also seems to nullify almost any other stand ability, allowing GER and Gio to move in Diavolo's erased time and the aforementioned alternate Giorno's stopped time. Death Loop The greatest consequence of GER's Reset to Zero ability is the infinite death loop; that is, when GER kills someone, their death is reset to zero, only for them to die again shortly thereafter. This creates an endless loop of scenarios experienced only by GER's victim, wherein the victim will die over and over again, effectively until the end of the universe itself. Tearing of Reality Simply by being a Requiem stand, if GER summons all of its strength - enough to even damage the user - then it can grab a hold on the fabric of reality itself and tear a hold in it. When traveled through, this tear will lead to a random alternate universe. It can be traveled through mutliple times. The consequence of using the entirety of GER's energy in one blast is that the user will become deathly ill, and lose all energy for a period of days thereafter. In Gio's case, he was unable to walk for several days until he recovered his strength. This ability is not necessarily unique to GER, and any stand of similar strength - such as King Crimson Requiem - could perform the ability. However, GER is the only stand ever said to do this besides Killer Queen Requiem; KQR's ability, however, is destinct, despite the similar description. Category:Stands Category:Requiem Stands